October 2022
October 2022 During the month of October, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches and 1 Europa League Qualifiers. They ended the month 7th in the League. Premier League: MD8 West Ham United Post-match Interview "So close right? Honestly, we deserved the win across the 90 minutes, but credit to West Ham. They showed great spirit to pull back that late goal. We didn't give them a lot of opportunities, but bringing on a fresh Felipe Anderson and Lanzini gave them the legs they needed. I'll take a point though. Last season we lost 4 - 2 on the opening day here so the improvement obviously speaks for itself. We could have done with the 3 points but now we just had added incentive to get them across our next three matches! Reece Oxford returned to his former club today and had a great game. I think he's showing them what they're missing as he has been instrumental for us this season in the central CB position. But I tell you what... What a steal Antonee Robinson is looking! It's quite a step up from playing with Wigan, but he is a US international and has so much potential. That's his second goal in 2 league games now and they've been big goals too. Well worth the wait so far!" Premier League: MD9 Manchester City Post-match Interview "That one was on us. You can't have that much of an advantage and throw it away like that. The result was there for the taking and instead of seeing the game out, we kept pushing for more and then their world-class substitutions came on and pulled the game back. The game really should have been won when we made it 4 - 3 through Benkovic. We only needed to hold out for five minutes but we couldn't. It happens, we'll learn. It's onto the next one. I gave Ryan a start today and he came up with the goal. His confidence is sky high at the moment so it's foolish not to give him time. A goal and an assist is pretty fantastic. But Mounie came on with 20 minutes left to play and grabbed 2 assists. Maybe I should just start them both?! Anyway, the point is good for us not something to be unhappy about. Now our attention is back to the Europa League!" Europa League Group Stage: MD3 KV Oostende Post-match Interview "I could get used to this! I mean, once or twice, it can be put down to a freak occurrence. But three or more goals in four games is a sign that we're doing something very right. And once again, Ryan Seager bags himself another hattrick. The man is in unstoppable form right now. Sensational. I followed through on my comment of starting both Ryan and Mounie and I think it worked pretty well. It's something I might explore more in the future. Marwin came back from his injury and came on from the bench. A goal and assist show that he's fit enough to get minutes again! I would like to explore playing him behind Seager in future European games as I think that could be a fantastic partnership waiting to happen. But 9-points, top of the group. I love it!" Premier League: MD10 Arsenal Post-match Interview "Well isn't this something! Arsenal had two great spells where they had us pinned back and played some beautiful football. But we stuck to the plan, absorbed the pressure and hit them on the break twice. Two lovely assists from Benko created the one-on-one chances that got the goals and it was a case of learning from the mistakes against Manchester City and seeing the result out - especially once they pulled one back. And no, I am not worried about Mounie. Six games without a goal, sure. But we have had some immense performances and he has played a key role in that. He'll get his goal when his moment arrives and then you can stop asking about dropping him for Seager. Both players are key for this team. Let's focus instead on two players who picked up their first goals at the club since joining. Leonardo swapped with Christie and basically scored the same goal. Was a nice touch! Perhaps Arsenal should stop investing so heavily into their forward line and instead look at a LB that isn't Maitland-Niles. A player clearly better served further up the pitch." Premier League: MD11 Manchester United Post-match Interview "We're on a roll! We've really found this fantastic balance that can defend when needed and flood forward when we need to attack. Everyone is in sync and the results truly speak for themselves. Building on these performances is where it gets tricky. We need to make this our go to level every single game and not fluctuate in and out of form. Consistency is key and that's where we are focused on improving. Reuvers has really hit the ground running since returning to form and has pushed Sessi back to the bench. But that means we have a great engine coming off the bench to help us see matches out, especially as Sorensen works himself to the ground! Our midfield, in general, deserves a lot of credit. Dru Yearwood has gone under the radar for his performances, but he is key to helping the side keep ticking. I'm sure he'll be back with a goal soon. He hit the post today from outside the box which shows he's prepared to have a go. Next up, we're off to Belgium!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review After the results against the top teams last season, I suppose it wasn't completely off the cards we would get some results this month, especially since we're a better team this time around! But the emphatic victory against Manchester United was absolutely the standout result. They really had us pinned down over three fixtures last year so it was great to see the team take a stand and lay down a marker to these teams that resting their best players against us will be taken as a declaration of war. Maybe next time around, they'll take the game a little more seriously! The game against Arsenal was huge, especially after the 2 previous draws. And yet, with 8 points this month, we remain seventh! Just how it goes. But it's fantastic for the club to be in this position and we should keep building on these performances and see where they take us in the table! Europa League was also great as we added to our European ascendance with another 6 - 1 victory. We're fully in control of the group at this stage and who would rule us out from qualifying at this stage? YeoLaTengo Player of the Month There's a reason that A. Robinson, C. Christie and L. Benkovic have been nominated for 3 out of the 4 positions available for EPL Player of the Month. They've each had fantastic months and it's great to see the wingbacks getting in on the goals. A. Bell and T. James have equally been enjoying their advanced position up the field in the 3-1-4-2 formation! But this month, we're handing the award to L. Benkovic. He has been thriving in the position just behind the striker. He creates plenty of chances for his team and himself and it looks like D. Osei Yaw has a mission on his hands when he eventually returns in reclaiming his spot in the starting eleven! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.